Neko Tonari
by nessiebook
Summary: Hitoshi es editor y escritor de guiones de mangas Shojo. Es un chico que se siente equilibrado hasta que, de forma inesperada, el mangaka Chouco Takihiro empieza a vivir bajo su mismo techo. Este echo hará que toda la vida de Hitoshi se tambalee para, finalmente, quedar irremediablemente atrapado en las redes del amor... Pero ¿Será fácil reconocer que él es "el gato de al lado"?


_Bandas Tonari._

Inés De Pablo Franco.

Para una gran amiga con la que comparto muchas de mis rarezas

y que me aprecia por ellas.

Has cumplido 15 años y eso se merece un regalo que puedas

disfrutar cuanto quieras.

Pensé en comprarte un _Manga_ , pero, como bien sabes, la

simpleza no es lo mío.

Por ello te regalo una historia _Yaoi_ que seguro que te conmoverá

ese gran _Cocoro_ que tienes.

Gracias por ser mi _Sensei_ en este mundillo _Anime_...

¡Y sin más dilación que comience la historia!

Marina Herraiz Vilela te deseo un feliz cumpleaños

y muchos Sebastianes para tu causa.

Hola, soy Hitoshi, tengo 22 años y vivo en Japón, al noroeste de Chiba, muy cerca de la

frontera con Tokio.

Soy un chico de estatura media con el pelo lacio hasta las mejillas y de un brillante color

moreno, mi madre decía que era muy adorable, aunque claro, eso era a la edad de ocho años.

Ahora estoy viviendo en una habitación de una casa que rige la casera Aneko (una vieja de

sesenta años que parece buena e inocente siempre y cuando no la hagas esperar en los pagos

mensuales).

No solo vivimos la señora Aneko y yo bajo este techo, también está Ayame (una sobrina o

algo así de la casera que es de secundaria) y Chikafusa (no me preguntéis sobre este chico

porque lo único que sale por su boca es "Cerca, cerca").

En fin, no tenía una vida muy interesante, tampoco es que me esforzara en tenerla, pues todo

lo que hacía era comer, escribir, comer, escribir y, de vez en cuando, dormir.

Aneko me regañaba siempre y me daba cada día el mismo consejo: "Relájate".

Pero un escritor no se puede relajar y más cuando los plazos de entrega son ajustados, las

editoriales no perdonan. Yo me encargaba de repasar y reescribir los guiones de los _Mangas_

 _Shojo_ , estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y los _Mangakas_ no es que ayudaran en la labor de

hacerlo todo más fácil, para nada. Son unos irresponsables (generalizando).

Pero fue el día en el que el telefonillo de la puerta exterior sonó y Aneko fue a abrir cuando

vi a mi mayor pesadilla echa realidad en forma de rostro angelical:

Chouco Takihiro, el famosísimo _Mangaka Yaoi_ , estaba dejando sus zapatos de piel en el

escalón de la cancela interior.

-Hola, quiero una habitación si es posible, estaré aquí unos cuantos meses- dijo el hombre

con una voz grave y autoritaria que me erizó la piel con la primera sílaba.

-Por supuesto, ¿A nombre de quién?- preguntó Aneko cogiendo un cuaderno de debajo del

lazo de su _Kimono_ que envolvía su cintura.

No podía ser él, debía de estar equivocado.

-Chouco Takihiro- dijo el hombre mostrándole la identificación a Aneko la cual asintió

convencida.

Un grito de euforia resonó por el pasillo principal de la casa y Ayame salió de su habitación

como una flecha cargada con innumerables tomos _Manga_ entre sus brazos.

La chica se paró en seco frente al hombre de unos 25 años con notable admiración.

-Señor Takihiro, ¿Me haría el gran honor de firmarme estos tomos suyos? LOS AMO, SON

MI VIDA- dijo del tirón la chiquilla dando saltitos como una loca.

Takihiro la miró sin expresión alguna y pasó de largo sin mirar atrás. Entonces nuestras

miradas coincidieron y me miró de arriba a abajo con interés. Yo cohibido no me moví y lo

observé pasar delante de mí, justo en el momento en el que giró la esquina lo escuché soltar

una risa suave y mi corazón aleteó con ella de forma sorprendente. Me palpé el rostro y lo

sentí ardiente bajo las yemas de mis pequeños dedos, estaba sonrojado. Nadie podía

descubrir mi secreto y ese hombre no iba a destruir todos los muros que había conseguido

levantar con mucho esfuerzo. Pero, para mi desgracia, la sonrisa no se borró de mi rostro en

todo el día.

Pasaron los días de forma rápida y el trabajo se me seguía acumulando.

Tanto en la editorial como en casa, ya casi ni salía fuera de mi habitación, las desventajas de

estar en temporada de altas ventas.

Montañas de manuscritos sin leer y de guiones que corregir.

Además, como no quieren contratar más empleados, a mí me habían encargado un nuevo

 _Mangaka._

Ese día iba a conocer a ese nuevo dibujante en una reunión concertada con su secretaria. Y

hacia allí iba, corriendo con mi maletín en una mano, el café en la otra y un montón de

papeleo entre los brazos cogidos como podía. La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió sin

esperarlo y me tiró al suelo junto con todo lo demás que hacía segundos llevaba encima.

Chouko Takihiro se me quedó mirando desde arriba con la burla palpante en sus ojos

negros, estos me absorbieron como si cayera en la oscuridad de dos pozos.

Yo, como no podía estar más avergonzado, miré al suelo intentando ocultar el color que

seguro se había empezado a generar en mis mejillas.

Una fuerte sujeción me aprisionó el brazo izquierdo y me llevó en dirección al pecho de

Takihiro.

Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y como un suspiro me dijo estas palabras:

-¿Qué te parece? Ahora somos compañeros.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo hasta dejarme las piernas entumecidas e inamovibles,

¿Por qué Takihiro me hace sentir así? Me percaté hace años de que mi orientación sexual no

era la normal, pero aún así nunca me sentí tan movido por nadie hasta ese momento.

Empecé a atar cabos sueltos y entendí mi situación:

Chouco Takihiro era ahora mi nuevo _Magaka_...

"Mi compañero", eso, de una forma extraña, llamó mi curiosidad.

¿Cómo pensaba concentrarme con alguien así?

Pero, por otra parte... Era todo un reto y amo los retos.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato._

Era una tarde tranquila en casa, Takihiro y yo llevábamos trabajando todo el día en el nuevo

 _Manga_ que Takihiro había propuesto: _Neko Tonari_ ( _El gato de al lado_ ).

El me dijo que me encantaría la historia, pero yo no estaba tan seguro de ello. Me explicó

un poco de que iba y tome una libreta donde apunté los datos de interés para la trama.

Era de dos chicos que terminaron viviendo en el mismo apartamento y trabajando en el

mismo trabajo y al final se terminan enamorando. No se porque... me resultaba familiar

lo que Takihiro me contaba.

Me dijo que en las partes de amor él estuviera conmigo mientras escribía pues me podía

resultar de ayuda.

Esa noche pensaba trabajar al máximo para poder avanzar tanto como pudiera en el

proyecto.

Pero ese no fue el problema aquella noche.

Cuando llegué a la parte en la que los personajes se tenían que dar su primer beso no quise

continuar, tenía miedo de hacerlo mal.

Aparté el ordenador de mis piernas y pensé en meterme en mi futón y dormir un poco.

Pero los ojos no se me querían cerrar y mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la opción de

tocar en la puerta de la habitación contigua a la mía en la que seguro que dormía Takihiro.

Me levanté y me propuse ir a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua.

Y allí estaba él, Chouco, con su pecho al descubierto iluminado por la luz de la luna, la cual

dejaba pasar un resquicio abierto de la puerta corredera.

El hombre, al oírme entrar me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hitoshi?- me preguntó Takihiro.

-Yo... iba a... beber... ummm... agua- dije con nerviosismo intentando ocultar el agobio que

en mi habitación había manifestado.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, es... simplemente, estoy muy ocupado con la historia.

-¿Ya has llegado al primer beso?- me preguntó el hombre con interés.

¿Este tipo es mentalista?

-Bueno... sí, eso es justamente- contesté pellizcándome los dedos a ver si podía

apaciguarme.

-De acuerdo, ¿La puedo leer?

-¿El qué?- pregunté inocentemente sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

-La parte del beso- me contestó Takihiro.

Ya no podía ocultárselo por más tiempo.

-Es que... no sabía como escribirla- respondí rezando por que no lo hubiera oído.

-Oh.

-¿Oh?

Mi compañero se empezó a reír.

-Lo siento, pero... ¿Acaso nunca te han besado?- me preguntó el hombre acercándose cada

vez más a mí.

-Yo... No, nunca- Y ahí lo solté.

El hombre se quedó perplejo y me sonrió dulcemente.

-En ese caso... ya es hora de que alguien lo haga- me dijo Chouco acariciando mi rostro con

su gran y cálida mano.

 _Iba a preguntar a que se refería, iba a hacerlo, pero sus labios pararon el movimiento de_

 _los míos como una suave caricia. Él me cogió de la cintura y me atrapó entre sus brazos._

 _Abrí mi boca a la suya y su lengua se enroscó en la mía inexperta y ese dulce beso se fue_

 _convirtiendo en una ardiente necesidad. Sus labios se movían brutales contra los míos y_

 _la sequedad y calidez de su boca enfriaban la mía de forma devastadora..._

Así quedó la escena del beso que esa noche escribí, aunque más que escribirla...

Describí lo que esa noche pasó en la cocina.

Ansioso esperé toda la noche a que el sol se alzara por las colinas del horizonte para poder

enseñarle mi trabajo terminado a Chouco. Pero cuando fui a tocar a su puerta, nadie

respondió.

Extrañado me quedé pensando donde podía estar y detrás de mí se escucharon los pasos

de Chikafusa y dijo:

-Cerca, cerca*- con esa coz baja y ronca tan característica del chico.

-Sí, Chikafusa, gracias- dije con sarcasmo y solté una risita.

Estaba seguro de que Takihiro se había arrepentido de haberme besado, aunque qué me

esperaba, las relaciones entre chico y chico siempre son más complicadas que las normales.

La curiosidad volvió a saltar y le pregunté a Aneko si podía dejarme la llave de la habitación

de Takihiro, poniendo de excusa que tenía que coger papeles de trabajo.

Quería ver su dormitorio y saber más cosas de él.

Aneko asintió y me entregó las valiosas llaves.

En cuanto entré me arrepentí enormemente de haber puesto pie en esa sala. Una foto

de él con un chico de mi edad o mayor abrazados y sonrientes, felices. La imagen se

encontraba encima de una cómoda de madera ajada y vieja. Salí de allí y me regañé a mí

mismo por creer en la posibilidad de que alguien me quisiera, claro que tenía novio, él era

perfecto y yo... Yo era un gato sucio y callejero.

Chouco volvió. Al parecer había ido a visitar a su madre que vive en Chiba. Pero yo no le

hablé en todo el día, en realidad, no le hable en toda la semana...

Me las arreglé para hacer todo mi trabajo sin su ayuda.

Terminé lo que me correspondía y ese día, en la oficina, al dárselo en mano le miré a esos

ojos negros y pronuncié las siguientes palabras:

-Ya está hecho, ya no somos compañeros, ya no somos nada.

-Sigues siendo el gato que vive a mi lado- me corrigió un poco enfadado.

No contesté y me giré con dignidad hasta cruzar la esquina, desde allí salí corriendo y cogí

el tren para ir a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa el sol se estaba poniendo y los pétalos del cerezo en flor del jardín

pasaban los muros de mi hogar gracias a la delicada y cálida brisa que indicaba la esperada

llegada del verano. Alguien estaba en la puerta esperando y en cuanto esa persona se giró la

reconocí de inmediato. Era él novio de Chouco.

Me observó de los pies a la cabeza y sonrió divertido.

-¿Así que tú eres Hiroshi?- preguntó el chico más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Sí- contesté secamente sin ganas de conversar.

El joven se me acercó y me sonrió.

-Esto puede ser entretenido- dijo con algo en sus ojos que me hizo retroceder un paso.

Acercó su rostro al mío y sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocar los míos, pero algo tiró de

mi camisa hacia atrás para alejarme de aquel tipo.

Takihiro se entraba tras de mi y miraba enfadado al otro chico.

El otro sin inmutarse me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Entramos a su dormitorio agarrados de la mano y no me soltó hasta cerrar la puerta a nuestra

espalda.

Me senté en el suelo y me miré los pies descalzos confuso por la reacción de Chouco.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? No me hablas, ni siquiera me miras- preguntó el hombre sentándose a mi

lado-¿Hice algo mal?

Esas palabras me enfurecieron... ¿¡Cómo si no lo supiera!?

-¿¡Qué si hiciste algo mal!? Me lo preguntas...- dije sintiendo la sangre latiendo bajo mi

piel- No, solo me besaste la otra noche teniendo ya otro novio.

Eso pareció no entenderlo Takihiro y su cara de cero comprensión me molesto.

-Vamos, encima aparece hoy ante la puerta...- dije aclarando mi punto de vista.

Sus ojos se relajaron y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ese no es mi novio, es mi hermano- dijo apunto de echarse a reír Chouco.

Mi cara se puso roja como un tomate y lo único que fui capaz de decir fue:

-Ah.

-Vaya, así que el pequeño gatito se había puesto celoso, ¿Eh?- comentó Takihiro socarrón y

burlón.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Solo, solo... Me diste mi primer beso, no quería que fuera de mentira.

-Y no lo fue.

-Sí, pero nos acabábamos de conocer, no es que fuera por amor...

-Me acababas de conocer... pero yo te conozco desde hace siete años- dijo Takihiro mientras

me acariciaba el pelo con lentitud.

-Eso es mentira, no te creo- le dije al hombre recordando mi adolescencia.

Una luz se iluminó y pude entender quién era el chico con el que estaba hablando.

Si Y.

El ex-novio de mi hermana.

Aquel con el que cortó por mi culpa según ella.

Desde entonces las relaciones con mi familia se rompieron y no supe la razón hasta ese

momento.

Ya conocían mi secreto...

Y por eso había sido rechazado en la dinámica familiar.

-Le dije a tu hermana que te amaba- me dijo Takihiro con la culpa teñida en su voz.

-¡Maldito asqueroso! Por tu entrometimiento...- le grité a Chouco con temblor en las

manos- Claro que lo sabían... Por eso me miraban con desprecio, por eso parecían haber

dejado de quererme... ¡Por tú entrometimiento! Por unos sentimientos irreales. Es imposible

las relaciones entre hombres, es algo fuera de la lógica... ¡No es amor! Es un capricho...

Él me interrumpió con un beso, un beso de tristeza, de perdón, de amor... Uno de esos en los

que sientes todo lo que la otra persona siente. Como si fuésemos unos cables cargados de

electricidad ansiosa por fluir por nuestras venas. Él un principio y yo un final o a la inversa,

dos unidos por un mismo sentimiento.

-Lo siento- se limitó a decir Takihiro.

Se me saltaron las lágrimas, no pude evitarlo.

-Yo... no te quería causar mal- continuó Chouco realmente arrepentido- te busqué porque te

amo.

Lo miré y vi su rostro difuminado por la humedad de mis ojos.

 _Los gatos no siempre caen de pie._

Corrí.

Huí de allí y me encerré en mi cuarto a oscuras. Entre sollozos y ataques de furia caí en un

profundo sueño.

La oscuridad absoluta me envolvió como un suave manto de seda.

Me deperté y miré el reloj, todavía adormilado, que marcaba las 2 de la mañana.

Los sucesos de ayer me vinieron a la cabeza como un relámpago en una tormenta y salí de

la habitación apresurado.

Llamé a la puerta de Takihiro, pero no respondía y eso me preocupó.

Aneko apareció detrás mía con cara desencajada y llena de tristeza.

-Se acaba de ir, ha dicho que volvía a Tokio- me dijo Aneko- No sé que habrá podido pasar,

parecía tan arrepentido, dolorido... triste.

Cada descripción que me daba Aneko eran como navajazos a mi corazón. Tanto daño le

había causado...

 _¡No es amor! Es un capricho..._

Como había podido ser tan idiota.

Es amor.

Yo mismo lo sentía cada vez que lo besaba, que lo miraba, que respiraba...

Soy un mentiroso.

Siempre lo fui... No solo con las demás personas, también conmigo mismo.

Puede que yo siempre hubiera estada enamorado de Takihiro.

Como aquella vez que me sentí mal al verlo besar a mi hermana.

¿Por qué razón estaba con mi hermana si le gustaba yo?

Daba igual.

Por mi absurda negación había dañado el corazón de la persona más importante para mí.

Lo iba a remediar.

Iba a ser feliz.

Iba a ser sincero.

Iba a ser diferente.

Iba...

Iba a ser YO.

La estación estaba hasta arriba de gente.

Por los altavoces se escuchó decir que quedaban cinco minutos para que saliera en tren a

Tokio.

Iba muy justo de tiempo.

Contra corriente y dando codazos a todo aquel que se ponía en mi camino iba llegando.

Pagué un ticket de tren y pasé por las puertas.

El tren ya estaba ahí.

Los pasajeros estaban subiendo.

Corrí más rápido.

Más rápido.

Más rápido...

Y ahí estaba él.

Metido en el tren y yo fuera.

En ese momento y sin perder más tiempo le dije:

-Te amo.

Los ojos de Takihiro se agrandaron reflejando su sorpresa.

Fue a acercarse a mi posición y las puertas del tren se cerraron.

La separación.

Le sonreí con tristeza y el tren se fue.

 _A los gatos les cuesta percibir la dulzura._

Me senté.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Perseguirlo no era una opción.

Ya sabes lo que dicen...

Si amas algo déjalo libre y si vuelve a ti...

Pero me di cuenta de que eso no tenía mucho sentido, pues... ¿Y si la otra persona piensa lo

mismo? Ninguna de las dos personas se acercarían.

Era en los momentos de nerviosismo cuando me ponía filosófico.

Una hora, más o menos, estuve allí sentado.

Esperando o simplemente me daba miedo regresar y enfrentarme a los hechos.

Pero no podía estar allí todo el rato así que decidí volver.

Una mano agarró mi muñeca desde atrás y unos brazos me encerraron.

No tuve ni que girarme para saber quien era la persona que se encontraba tras de mí.

-Te amo- me dijo Chouco apartándose.

Me sonrojé.

-Lo siento- dije totalmente avergonzado- Soy un mentiroso, un insensible, un testarudo, un

curioso, un completo idiota.

-Sí, pero también eres adorable.

-Claro, eso quita todo lo anterior- dije con sarcasmo.

-Si, lo hace, pero a mi lo anterior no me parece malo.

-Me mentí a mi mismo sobre lo que soy y siento. Perdóname, pero...

-No hace falta que te disculpes.

-Prometo estar siempre para ti, intentaré cambiar- dije tocándome la sien por la alteración.

-No me tienes que prometer nada. Tu amor me basta.

Las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro.

-Yo... yo... no quiero perderte otra vez- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te fuiste amándome, eso no volverá a pasar.

Takihiro pareció comprender, soltó una suave risa y dijo:

-Gato... no me voy a ir. Si tú quieres puedo estar contigo por siempre.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Pues hecho. Sí, me fui por una simple razón: el miedo. Miedo al que dirán, miedo al que

pensarán... ¿Pero sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Te amo. Eso es mucho más fuerte. Llegué a la conclusión de que no me me importan "los

demás"... me importas "tú".

Takihiro me acarició la cara con sus dedos con cariño.

-Lo eres todo para mí. Siempre estaré a tu lado- le dije al hombre con el que pensaba pasar

el resto de mi vida.

-Claro que lo estarás... Al fin y al cabo eres "El gato de al lado"- dijo Takihiro con su típica

voz socarrona.

-Idiota...

-Yo también te quiero.

No se trata de si se es chico o chica,

se trata de amar a esa persona especial.

Esa persona que te hace sentir bien.

Esa persona que es toda una necesidad para sonreír.

Es amor.

Y el amor es impredecible e inexorable.

Es el sentimiento más potente.

Todos tenemos derecho a amar y a ser amados...

Da igual por quien sea.

Es amor.


End file.
